Portable electronic devices, such as tablets, smartphones, and e-readers, may provide various capabilities to users. Some portable electronic devices may communicate over a network to provide capabilities such as Internet browsing, online shopping, and so on. The devices may be used for a variety of purposes. In some instances, the devices may be used for unauthorized purposes that may result in the misuse of network resources. The misuse of network resources may be challenging to detect and may be costly to the provider of services to the device.